custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toatapio Nuva
HT Comics Hi Tapio! I see you sometimes on BZP. Hey I was wondering, I saw your HT Comics article, and it suggests there will be more comics. I was wondering if I could help. To tell you the truth, ToaTapio Nuva's Comics is what inspired me to make comics, and that produced 6 different series of successful comics. Anything you need done? I'm good with custom sprites and animation. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] The Archlord's Troop Answering Wow, this came fast... what's your username on Bzpower? Well, the HT Comics is an article where I was supposed to put links into past comics that were related to the story... I've done a few of them. Now the article has only got Toatapio Nuva's comics, however. Helping... well, if you want to make comics of my storyline, it's okay, and you could put it into the HT Comics article. Be sure to put that you're the maker of them if you do so! Here's my story, basically. Storyline If you decide to make comics for me, thank you very much! I can send you a spritesheet if you need one... --Toatapio Nuva 06:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Join? Archlord here. All I've got is this- Questions? [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 23:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Re:How do you...? It's actually quite simple. You just go to the history for that page and click on 'undo' for the person that made the edit, and it will turn the page back to what is was before that edit. -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii Rollback Hello Toatapio, I have decided to make you a rollback for your help in cleaning up Atukamlitib's mess. Now that you are a rollback, instead of hitting the undo button in the history of a page, you can click the rollback button. This will automatically revert the page to a previous edit, without the trouble of waiting for the edit box to load and clicking save etc. If you need any more info, go here. I will also add the Rollback Wikicon to your user page after sending you this message. Sincerely, [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 15:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) daniel.c.c.s comics for my fourth comic, i wanna do some house stealing in comic land, can i use kahu street 3, have your guys come in, and then have a fight where you win and i move on to a nearby place? Daniel.c.c. 21:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Answering... Well, what time does that happen in the story? Because currently, my characters have moved out of Kahu Street, back to Bio-Land. The current inhabitants of the house are Ura and Ran with their three children. --Toatapio Nuva 05:11, 18 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Board Meeting You are a major contributor here, so there is no question if I should let you help out with this Meeting. If you could suggest another time, I'll check it then?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Um... That wouldn't really work,because you still have to enter a timezone for the countdown. Maybe I could use UTC though.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 23:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Nope,it seems UTC would render me unable to join too. I'll just set it to EST then.Nevermind, I forgot that the timer requires army time input, so UTC will work.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 23:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) MoC Themes Hey Tapio, I was thinking that once I get a nice number of MoC themes, we could allow the users to vote for the theme for the next month? What do you think? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind that would be too much work. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 21:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest What judges are left to vote on the current contest? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :So would that reset the current votes? Also, is it front page's top users or sidebar's top users? Either way, it sounds good to me.OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Bzpower Official Topic Righty, #Great, can't wait to see it! (if the forum leader approves, of course) #Thats no problem, I can understand that. #I voted :) Can't wait for the next one http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I enter my MoC known as "Xenox", next month in the MoC Contest.I'll get a better picture of him. Makuta Kaper 1:34 pm, January 13, 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest idea How does having it alternate between a themed contest and a contest where all MoCs can be entered sound? Also, judges are allowed to oppose once and support once is that right? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Also, how about the next month's theme be Makuta? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 1Q Would you like Tonga in my Makuta Missions series? 10:03 am, January 24, 2009 (UTC) New HT Articles Hey Tapio, can I make articles for things in your comics and movie that don't have some? I will take screenshots and fill the article with as much information as I can. What should I put for categories? Just Category:HT Adventures? Assistance? Hey Tapio, you're a rollback right? Can you revert all edits by 96.48.201.87? He deleted all my info about Tahu, all your edit about Tahu, and put canonical info! He got rid of the infobox and made the article the absolute opposite of what a good article is! :Should be fixed now. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 01:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Osmiu. And about the move, I have no idea. Next time I catch him on IRC I'll ask him. aino's blog just a suggestion for a good climax/turn around in the spiders of doom thing, in my stories, which take place in a specific reality, there are many toa of teh southern continent. since there is no mention of teh southern continent in your story line, it cna be decided that it'll be the same in the reality of your story. therefore it is an excellent spot to go for assistance. Daniel.c.c. 21:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) also, i made another post a lil while ago and was hoping for a quick response but my brothers computer isnt working right now so i cant make comics anyway but please respond when you can thank you. this one- ( daniel.c.c.s comics for my fourth comic, i wanna do some house stealing in comic land, can i use kahu street 3, have your guys come in, and then have a fight where you win and i move on to a nearby place? Daniel.c.c. 21:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC)) comic letters hey,toatapio nuva,how do you make your comics?i'm pretty sure you would use widows paint.do you use paint?and how do you make the perfect sized letters in your comics?--Bionicledude 01:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) comic letters two thanx!!!!!--Bionicledude 18:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) daniel.c.c.'s comics afte i make some of the comic ill run it by you for you to insert your characters because you would make them best Daniel.c.c. 20:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) That Devious Club Will you please join my That Devious Club??? You would help improve it alot. Its about making custombionicles better and helping other users make great MoCs. jitt thanks hey,thanks alot for helping me figure out how to make character infoboxes.on jitt's page you put a infobox when i was a really new member.thanks. how hey, how do u take the images from sprite maker and put them in the panels? i already know how to save them and put them on paint. MNOG stuff How do you make those MNOG style images? --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 00:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Antony13 Yeah, how do you do those MNOLG figures. They're so cool! Antony13 03:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) TDG How do make th MNOLG figures? THEY ARE SOOOO COOL!!! --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC)! Ids5621 Hey, Ids here. Im just asking what that devilguy asked. HOW DO YOU GET MNOLG IMAGES!!!!!! thanks thanks for the kit!!! THANKS!!! thankls for the kit from me too!!! --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC)! Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? Warp Darkmatter Did you make that article? Re Re:Warp Darkmatter Yes, that's why I asked you. And on the Characters page, your article link says- A shapeshifter, and so does his. Hi. Hi.It's been a while... So why weren't you on those last couple of months? hi how do u become an admin? I swear battle for leadership was nomiated for best story after nominations had ended? Mask of Reality Hey man, Can I use the Mask of Reality, and say that it is another version from an alternate universe or something? daniel.c.c.s comics i just started comic 4 and i want u to insert ur parts into pt 200px| Daniel.c.c. 03:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ? why is the count down for best story nominations going up???? Help I just want to Know how to make Infoboxes, Userboxes, And Articles. Because I'm new to Wiki. Thank You. Help I just want to Know how to make Infoboxes, Userboxes, And Articles. Because I'm new to Wiki. Thank You. Help I just want to Know how to make Infoboxes, Userboxes, And Articles. Because I'm new to Wiki. Thank You. Yeah If finished my Article and it said it didn't exist, Why? Hey Would you like to join the Order of The Skull. TAPIO!!!! IT'S ME!!!! WIND RIDER / LEMORU!!!! Hi tapio!!! I PMed you. I saw this wiki just afterwards. I can't believe I'm on a wiki and didn't even know it. Anyway head over to BZP, read my PM and we'll catch up. Inappropriate A user named Aosh hatchi put someunnesecary words on his user page. or Qs I saw the message on the main page and I read about the move thing. What's the move? Question Can you make a sprite form for death egg? 1300796803 01:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Account *Hey, the site won't let me make an account, and I don't have one. Please help... **Hm, I don't know what's wrong... maybe you should contact the wikia staff? --Toatapio Nuva 05:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) daniel.c.c.'s comics i was wondering if u had started working on adding your characters to the comic so far yet and also i was wodering if u could let me use balta in my comics (although hes dead) as a guest star. cause my characters could use a teacher. Daniel.c.c. 17:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) is it possible For you to use Death egg in a comic? 1300796803 00:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) **I'm not making comics anymore, exept a series on Bzpower, so I guess no, sorry. To propose somethin to my Bzp comics, find the topic Don't Be Silly and post it there or give me a PM. --Toatapio Nuva 05:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Vavakx I noticed that vavakx's page is a rip off of biosector pages.Diebeq copies text from biosector and then changes it to fit his articles storyline.He does this to with a lot of his glatorian articles too. daniel.c.c.s comics thanks for the kit i was just asking for you to add your characters parts cause u know their personalities better but i guess i could do it, ps is it ok if i use balta as a guest star (i know hes dead)? Daniel.c.c. 16:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) i just finished the 4th comic, check it out just search dani and ull see it. sorry that my guys managed to beat so many of yours, but u did amazing and won, ps. nahi must be a sleep ninja Daniel.c.c. 17:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Roscious nui ONe of the most easy to spot pages are diebeq's rouscious nui page.Look at the first version and it was copied from biosector's mata nui article.I said it was a rip on the talkpage then he changed it again so it wasn't such a rip. Lasers What program do you use to create laser beams and such like? just out of curoisty... I promise I won't do this...but what would you do to me if I destroyed Tapio? Besides, you're invided to the BFTMOL Fan Club! How do table of contents appear on articles? How do you make the table of contents appear on your articles????? :It appears automatically if you have enough headlines in it. --Toatapio Nuva 12:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Exuse me, I don't mean to bother you but I have just had some trouble with a user called Drain447. He vandalized one of my pages in a way that I find very offensive. Here is a link. That being one of the only pages I didn't actually track and am thankful that User:JoseFVega noticed. Also, Drain447, as a username seems rather potty-mouthed to me and I would consider it an inapropriate username. Also, as I've just found out, he did this again I am thanking JoseFVega and am also in agreence with him as to 'why are vandals targeting my pages'. It would be extremly appreciated if you could take action and block him for his vandalism. Thank you. help!!!!!!!! i've had some trouble with user Takanordas! he has been vandalizing my pages in a very inappropriate way. i do not think that that is legal on this site. * 0kharut0 :I blocked the user that you informed to me about. Thank you. --Toatapio Nuva 03:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I am not in any means a supporter of TakaNordas, but I don't think the name "TakaNordasKiller323" is good for friendly relations. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] No I thought it was a person intending to "kill" TakaNordas. You see, he wrote "Takanordas, you're going down" on his userpage. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] No I don't think it's a death threat. I think it's annoying. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] The move I have a question about the move. Will the articles on this CBW move to wikimetru as well? If not, I'll be busy re-writing my articles.--Odst grievous 15:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) About "The Move" who thought of that? I mean, which user? Besides, want to join the BFTMOL Fan Club? (BFTMOL= Battle for the Mask of Life). I am a fan of you, --Kopakamata97 16:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION TO ALL DUDES AND DUDDETS ON THE TAPIO DUDE'S TALK PAGE! I HAVE AN EDIT PROB, I CAN"T MAKE CHARACTER THINGYS, THOSE THINGYS ON THE SIDE WHERE IT SAYS THE ELEMENT AND SPECIES AND STUFF! HELP THIS NOOB!-SIxBIt (Sixbit 18:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC)) My articles/other questions Is it okay if I add my stories to HT Adventures? And is it okay if my article Zenta can be a Character? And do you want to be friends? --Toa senko5 02:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC)User:Toa senko5 Move When the move happens, will all the current pages on the wiki be kept, or will we have to re-upload them? about 0kharut0... he posted something about takanordas...takanordas was being hacked by his evil cousin robbie, so it wasn't actually takanordas fault..it was his cousins. would you please unblock him? he is so upset with his cousin, and will never forgive him..please help them get along again by unblocking him. Your biggest fan, --Kopakamata97 01:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The Move Will the new platform still be part of Wikia or not? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] yes, buddy i changed my password so it is impossible to hack! --TakaNordas 15:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) about my cousin robbie... he was shot and killed...and that was ok with the police. --TakaNordas 23:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. Can youexplain this? I don't see anything wrong with this edit and it shows how User:Kopakamata97 is a great friend. Plus nobody is entering my contest and he was trying to help. "WikiMetru" WikiMetru looks awful! No offense, but it is! --Kopakamata97 17:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) it is... it looks to much like a blogging site. it needs to be a wiki, maybe like BIOsector01...but personnaly, i'm fighting for it to stay here... --Kopakamata97 00:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Two things 1) Is the move just Bioniclepedia, or is it Custom Bionicle and Bioniclepedia 2) If you said "both", may I have the old Custom Bionicles with the pages intact? {{KOM} will we... will we have to re-register, changing our account names? --Kopakamata97 15:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) will we... will we have to re-register, changing our account names? --Kopakamata97 15:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) (no subject) thank mata nui! wanna enter the best on the wiki moc contest?